None
by Callisto7
Summary: Very sad story about Cloud's father (yes, I know he's dead)


Chapter One: The bright morning sun filtered through the sparse tree tops and shone down, in rays, on a small camp. A single ray flowed down and highlighted the young man's face. His hair, golden in the sun, layed in spikes along the pillow. His eyelashes fluttered and then opened to expose big blue eyes. He stirred a little bit and turned over. Tifa lay beside him, barely covered by the sleeping bag. The morning was extremely warm already, and it was yet time for the sun to be hot. The dew was still fresh on the grass and the morning birds were echoing all over the canyon. He looked at her intently, as if to see some lost secret that had been washed away with her tears. Her chest heaved in and out, deep in sleep and in dreams. Cloud watched her breath, her precious gasp of life that held his with it. She wasn't aware, but she was breathing for the both of them. Because he knew that if that breath stopped, his would surely follow. He touched her brow gently, only enough to wake her. She moved and started to awaken. He instantly returned the normal Cloud. "Come on, Tif", he said while peeling himself of out his sleeping bag,"we need to put up camp and start again." Tifa sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. "Morning to you to." The morning was routine. They packed up everything and was prepared to hike. They had quite a distance to cover. They were searching for the City of the Ancients. Now that Sephiroth was dead, they were hoping to find even more answers there. Something that may link Cloud to his past. They walked in silence, just enjoying the serenity of the densely populated forest. Animals of all kind, shape, and size scurried about, living their own lives. Tifa hummed softly, clearing her mind. "The city shouldn't be much further", Cloud said as he started to recognize the area, though he didn't know why.  
  
Chapter Two: A Shadow from the Past  
  
The darkness enclosed him. IT seemed to be never ending, and yet he still felt clostrophobic. Finally, a door opened and he was roughly thrown into an office. He walked around a moment, and adamantly recognized the name plate on the front of the solid oak desk. It read : PRESIDENT RUFUS SHINRA. The man exhaled sharply and lifted the name plate, running his fingers over the name he despised. "Mr. Strife", a voice came from the doorway, "thanks for coming". "I would appreciate a formal invitation next time", he spoke as he placed the plate back in it's place.. "Well, you'll have to excuse me, then. My manners haven't quite changed since we spoke last". "Yeah. Tell me something I haven't already noticed . Now what can I do you for, Pres"? "Actually, how about we discuss this over lunch?", Rufus suggested, " hungry"? Mr. Strife nodded in agreement and walked in Rufus' direction. They walked down a small, but highly decorated, hallway and entered a dining room with lunch already served. "So, tell me, Rufus, what is it exactly that you need"? "Did I tell you that you are looking really good these days?", Rufus said coy voice. Mr. Strife looked around quizzically for a second. "Rufus, is that the maid vacuuming in the next room, or is that the sound of you sucking up?" "Look! Enough of this playing around", Rufus said matter-of-factly, " I need a favor". "You don't say". "I want you to go the City of the Ancients and kill a young woman". Mr. Strife was taken back by the request but not totally surprised by the intentions. "Her name doesn't matter. nothing really matters. all you have to do is pull the trigger." "Stats on the girl. I mean, how will I recognize her?" Rufus grinned quite widely. He knew that he had his hit man. "She's tall, long brown hair and big brown eyes. And she's traveling with a man you may recognize". "So.", Rufus prodded into his thoughts, "you game?" "I'll do it, but it's going to cost you", was the last thing Mr. Strife said as he got up and walked out of the dining room. Rufus motioned for his guards to show his guest out. He smiled and looked down at his untouched food, picked up his fork and began to finish his lunch immersed in his new plan.  
  
Cloud and Tifa finally made it to the city. They were both taken back by the beauty of the city. They were both anxious to find the way down to the alter. Suddenly, a rustle in the trees behind them made the couple jump. They turned in unison to see Tifa staring down the barrel of a gun. The only sound in the city was the gasp that escaped Tifa's lips.  
  
Chapter 3: The Showdown  
  
"What do you want"?, Cloud asked in a calm voice. His hand held hers tightly, and he squeezed gently for reassurance. Mr. Strife stared at Cloud, instantly knowing who he was. "I'm sorry son", was the only thing he could say. The shot echoed through the entire city, awakening and startling anything living within the ruins. The sound seemed never ending, and yet neither of them could believe what had just past. Cloud stayed in shock until he felt the weight on his arm. He was still holding on to her hand tightly, her upper body slightly lifted off the ground. Cloud stared into his own eyes. His father's eyes. Silence rang louder between them than any words could ever. Mr. Strife was the first to break eye contact as he spun around and fled in the other direction. Cloud's shoulder ached from holding Tifa's body. Finally he sunk to the ground and landed on his knees. Her body lie crumpled beside him. He sat there with tears welling in his eyes. Reminding himself not to cry, telling himself how strong he was, tears streamed down his face. He sat there for a moment, tracing the outline of the lines on her hand. Cloud closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and opened his eyes again. This time his gaze held a rage that burned like a wild fire. He jumped up, gathered Tifa's body in his arms and ran deep into the city. When he believed he was somewhere over the alter, he looked up into the sky and screamed the name of the only person who could help.  
  
Chapter 4: The Cetra  
  
"AERIS"!, Cloud bellowed, "Aeris!" He spun around, tears striped down his face. The wind whipped through his and her hair. The sunset had cast shadows throughout the city, which if it had been in better circumstance, would have been beautiful. "You wanted her so badly!! Take her!! HERE!", he held Tifa's body up like a sacrafice to the skies. "Why did you do this to me Aeris! Damn you! TAKE HER"! He lost his footing in the loose rocks and fell face down, throwing Tifa's lifeless body onto the ground. He looked up, his face dirty, and crawled to her body. "I'm sorry Tif", he cried, "please, please forgive me". He cradled her body and rocked back and forth. As he was sitting there with her a small figure appeared behind him. He was oblivious to the person he had sought answers from. She knelt behind him and placed her head on the back of his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Cloud", was all she could say. "Why, Aeris. why her"? Cloud held Tifa's body closer and cried. He finally felt safe to cry. A moment later Aeris' voice broke his wails. "Follow me". Cloud followed Aeris with Tifa in his arms. She led him down a stair case, deep into the Planet. She was taking him to her alter. When they reached the bottom, he placed her body up on the slab. "It's time to let go, Cloud. Let her go", Aeris said. Cloud kissed her for the last time and laid his head beside hers. He squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, both Aeris and Tifa were gone. He stood straight up and ran for the stair case. It was time for his revenge.  
  
Chapter 5: Rufus  
  
"It was really Cloud?", Mr. Strife stared over the desk at Rufus. "Yes, it sure was. Strapping young lad, isn't he"? "Yea-", Mr. Strife was cut off by the sound of the door busting down. An enraged Cloud stood in the doorway. He lifted Ultima and pointed the tip at his father's head. "I'm sorry, father", Cloud said mockingly as he put the entire blade through his chest. Rufus was already up and standing with a gun pointed at Cloud before Mr. Strife slid off the steel and hit the ground. "How perfect is this?", Rufus said. The room was so silent you could hear the tendons stretching in Rufus's fingers as he pulled the trigger. The gun went off and Cloud hit the floor. "Well, well, well, " , Rufus said as he kicked Cloud in the stomach, "looks like I've finally brought down the big Cloud and his band of low lives". Cloud laid there, closed his eyes, and welcomed death. What was there to live for anymore? Tifa, his family, all waited beyond for him. Just before he succumbed to the darkness, he heard a small voice, barely above a whisper. It grew and grew until the words were unrecognizable, though it had a chanting sound to it. He opened his eyes to find the source of the noise, but instead found Rufus on his knees, gasping for breath. He watched Rufus fall to the floor and then closed his eyes for the last time. He stayed there for a moment or two until he felt a presence in the room. He opened one eye, then the other and found himself still in Rufus' office with the two other bodies gone. He lifted himself off of the floor, the pain of the gunshot wound gone. Aeris was in the room with him. "I thought I was dead", he whispered. "you are." "Then why am I still here?" :"Meeting up with someone who wouldn't move on without you". Just as Aeris said that, Tifa came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Tif", he choked. He took her hand and pulled her around and stared at her, running his hands through her hair. "Never leave me again?", Cloud asked in a small voice. "Cloud, we're dead", Tifa joked, "where am I going, now?" 


End file.
